


The First Meeting

by Diane_Nox



Series: Monsta X and Naruto Adventures [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), Naruto
Genre: Dimension Travel, Kidnapping, Kubikiribōchō - Freeform, Out of Character, mercenary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diane_Nox/pseuds/Diane_Nox
Summary: The first meeting between the Naruto world and Monsta X, with I.M in for a rather rude awakening. He's not hallucinating... is he?Or: The result of an author unhappy with the lack of Monsta X/Naruto crossovers on the platform.
Series: Monsta X and Naruto Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132043
Kudos: 2





	1. Story

I.M slowly opened his eyes, confused by the feeling of rope around his wrists. Wait… rope?! He hastily looked around but was quickly distracted by the massive steel door. The rope also kept his hands fixed to a kind of iron bar slightly above him, preventing him from moving much. Someone… had kidnapped him? He wondered what for. Money? Or was it something worse? He really hoped the others hadn’t been taken as well…  
He flinched when the door was suddenly thrown open with a loud bang and a man entered. He looked ridiculously tall standing in the doorframe (albeit that might have had more to do with the fact I.M was forced to remain sitting) with shaggy black hair and a hair band to keep it from falling into his face as well as a surgery mask covering his mouth. He was also, as the tank top clearly showed, _ridiculously_ muscular – Even Wonho had nothing on this guy! Then there was the fact that an oversized knife was fixed to his also black jeans. The maknae really couldn’t do anything but stare as panic slowly rose within him.  
He flinched again when the stranger suddenly burst into laughter, the sound echoing in the small room. _“What a civilian.”_ Japanese? …Civilian? The way he said that… It almost made him sound like he was from the military or something.  
“W-what do you want from me?” he asked hesitantly, afraid of the backlash he might face for daring to speak up. Instead, the stranger slowly settled for what looked like an amused grin – as far as I.M could tell, with the mask. “Me? Nothing. My client really wanted to meet you though.” …Client?  
“You’re a mercenary.” He suddenly realized. That was also an explanation for his odd phrasing earlier, the singer guessed. _But then…_ He threw an anxious look at the still-open door. Someone who was willing to hire a mercenary to get him, who could even afford one in the first place… That… did not sound like he was here for money. So… worse.  
“That’s weird. You don’t seem afraid of me anymore.” I.M’s gaze met that of the mercenary, who was now getting uncomfortably close. He seemed to be searching for something in his eyes. Fear, probably. But… no. “You have orders not to hurt me.” The singer claimed with much more confidence than he felt. The stranger tilted his head. “That I do, but how did you know that?” Well _Shit_. Best case, it was a fan who wanted to meet him but would maybe even let him go after… Worst case… He’d rather not think about it.  
“You probably won’t tell me what I was kidnapped for if I asked, right?” he voiced, dejectedly, thoughts unbiddenly going towards worst-case-scenarios after all. What if they- A hand abruptly closed around his neck, his gaze snapped back up to the mercenary. What-?! “Answer my question.” …What?  
“Y-your client.” He voiced the first words that came to mind. Wasn’t his thought process clear?  
“And how do you know who hired me?” Apparently not.  
“I-I don’t.” That, rather obviously, didn’t seem to satisfy the man. “W-well, it’s a fan, isn’t it?”  
“Fan?” he echoed, confusion clear on his face, but slowly let go. I.M tried not to make his deeper breaths too obvious, what with this guy having made clear that he rather enjoyed the singer’s suffering. He didn't want to motivate him to do more. “Oh you’ve gotta be shitting me.” As annoyed as the mercenary sounded while saying that, he also got up again, distanced himself, so it didn’t seem to be directed at the singer, which... was good. But what about it seemed to bother him? “Reduced to a delivery guy for a greedy noble… I’m going back to assassinations after this shit.” _...Assassin?!_ He was so utterly fucked. -Wait, noble?  
It was probably a good thing that he suddenly looked over at the door, having apparently heard something. The ‘client’ was approaching. Slowly, the singer also looked at the entrance when the sounds of high heels started to reach his ears. Absently, he noted the kind of enhanced hearing this guy had to have to have heard it so long before him.  
The first word that came to mind when the young woman entered was ‘elegant’. She looked Japanese, with pale skin, flowing black hair and a red dress which covered just enough to be beautiful rather than revealing. But something about her seemed off somehow. Then again, if she truly was the kind of elegant businesswoman she seemed to be emulating, she would have found legal means to meet him. The rope still tied around his hand was a rather strong reminder of that.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you, Im Changkyun.” Her voice was… _too_ sweet, he could almost feel the honey dripping from her mouth. It was just so fake. He didn’t reply. With a small sigh she looked over at the mercenary, who in turn looked rather demanding. “Ah, yes. I have had your payment prepared, it is being stored in the room at the end of the hall.” This man did not seem satisfied by that.  
“You mean the room that’s dripping with snake venom?” She tried not to let the shock show, but if even I.M could call her out on it, there was no way this guy with his clearly heightened senses was fooled. “Whatever might you be referring to?” she tried anyway. This mercenary was having none of it, started reaching for his knife. – Wait, why was his hand going for his shoulder? The singer blinked, stunned, as the knife fixed to his side seemed to disappear like a mirage, instead an absolutely enormous sword appeared on his back, and he had already gripped the hilt. The woman couldn’t even scream, and I.M, for a long, _long_ moment, forgot how to breathe. The headless body slumped to the ground, the head itself rolled against a wall to the side. I.M could only stare. She was… dead?  
“What a mess… This is Wave all over.” The singer couldn’t tear his gaze away from the head. He was lucidly aware of the ringing in his ears, how any other sounds seemed to fade from his senses entirely. His vision was becoming unfocused. It felt like he wasn’t even in his body anymore when he finally looked at the mercenary again, this self-identified assassin who had just killed her so easily – His hearing abruptly returned to him, it almost felt like someone had pushed him back into his body when the killer started stepping towards him. He felt as if he should hear it echoing in the room, instead he heard absolutely nothing, this man wasn’t making any sounds even while he moved. “P-please, don’t-No-” He pleaded, incoherent even to himself. The mercenary didn’t seem to be listening, he took out a needle and rammed it into the singer’s shoulder. Then, he knew no more.

* * *

When I.M returned to consciousness he refused to open his eyes, didn’t want to see. What… had happened? He felt around himself, relieved when he couldn’t find any rope around him. He didn’t seem to be inside at all anymore, the smells of a forest were almost overwhelming in how foreign they appeared. He remembered the kidnapping, that woman, the head. Was that man- His eyes snapped open, he looked around, relieved when he couldn’t see him in his immediate vicinity. Unbidden, his thoughts wandered back to that moment, how his knife had suddenly turned into this giant sword. At that moment, it had seemed so real… He hadn’t even been close enough to the woman to reach her with the knife, even as oversized as that had already been. What… was that?  
Slowly, he also started to remember his words after that. _What a mess. This is Wave all over._ “Wave?” he voiced, confused. It had to refer to a job… Which abruptly snapped his thoughts back to that needle, he hastily grabbed his shoulder, tore off his jacket. For a moment he wondered if he had just hallucinated that, but then he spotted the tiny puncture wound after all. He couldn’t even feel it, even though it had to have punctured pretty deep. So… That, at least, did happen.  
He looked around again, hesitantly checked above in the surrounding branches too, fully trusting this man to hide up there in the trees somewhere, but he still couldn’t spot the assassin. So… He hadn’t… killed him. But… why would this man leave him alive, why would he even bother taking him anywhere?  
“Oh, we’re still there.” He would never admit to the high-pitched scream that left him when the assassin was suddenly standing _right there in front of him_. Where had he even come from- His gaze snapped up to the rather wide branch directly above him. He had been right there… He looked at the man again, noticed the giant sword slung over his shoulder, knife nowhere in sight. His head felt too clear for this to be any kind of illusion… But then what had that mirage been?!  
-Sword slung over shoulder. Which meant he was grabbing the hilt. He really had bigger concerns than his sanity right now, as much as that thought made him want to burst out in hysteric laughter. (Probably not a good sign.) “Relax, kiddo. I wouldn’t have dragged you out of there just to kill you now, you know.” …Did he look like a kid? “Then stop acting like one.” His hands snapped to his mouth – but no, he hadn’t said that out loud! Then again, it had probably been pretty easy to guess. He slowly lowered his hands again, keeping himself aware of the movement – He _could_ move his hands now, at least he wasn’t entirely helpless anymore.  
“…What am I here for, then?” he hesitantly dared to ask, already dreading the answer. There was no way he’d be let off the hook that easily.  
“With that annoying viper dead, it’ll be so much harder to access her accounts, but why even bother if I still have someone alive here?” (Any other time, he might have broken out into hysteric laughter upon the realization that he would therefore be paying for his own kidnapping. Unfortunately, his mind was to occupied for any of that.) Right now, the only thought in his mind was that for all this killer would _probably_ keep him alive, the kidnapper’s orders had been the only thing protecting him from injury. Absolutely nothing was stopping this man from using that hellish sword of his again. “H-how much do you want?!” He hated that his mind chose this moment to remind him of the ‘greedy noble’ comment from before. For all that he wasn’t expecting a small sum in the first place, it would probably be so much more…  
“The deal was 10,000,000 yen.” He couldn’t help a stupefied blink as he re-did his mental math, but no. That was 100 million won, or roughly 80,000 euro. As wrong as he knew it was, he almost felt indignant. -And he regretted that the second his gaze landed on the mercenary again, now easily able to guess that this wasn’t even all that much for the singer. He _really_ shouldn’t have thought that. At least the man didn’t seem greedy in any way right now, he actually appeared oddly civil with that thoughtful look on his face. Unfortunately, the illusion was ruined by the sword still slung over his shoulder before it even had time to form.  
“You know, even mercenaries have something like a code of honor. As tempting as I find it to just take it all as reimbursement for that shitshow, that goes against what I stand for. I’d rather find a better way to squeeze you out.” …Pause. How had they gone from him being very much terrified for his life to this guy not-so-subtly trying to make I.M _hire him_?! His thoughts had probably shown on his face because the mercenary broke out into booming laughter, thus also bringing back way too fresh memories of the panic he had already felt when the assassin had first entered I.M’s prison at the time. It was incredibly... unpleasant, to say the least.  
“No need to keep panicking, _kiddo_.” He said rather pointedly, and this time the singer didn’t fight against the indignation. “I’m almost grateful right now as you’ve made it rather clear I haven’t reached the right circles yet. Man, the money conversion is really throwing me off. If you’re too much of a goodie-two-shoes to hire me, I’ll let you off the hook as long as I get the ten million yen I was promised. Do think about it though. You never know when you’ll need someone on your side.” He sounded oddly wistful as he said that, I.M couldn’t help wondering if that had something to do with the ‘Wave’ job he had mentioned.  
His thoughts decided to take him down another rabbit hole as they wandered back to his bandmates. Jooheon, Shownu… They had to be so worried about him… They had to be feeling just as helpless as he had right then, barely able to move in defense against someone clearly armed. He never _ever_ wanted to feel that way again. “D-don’t take any jobs which would directly harm Starship Entertainment. A-and if something ever happens to any of us and the police can’t take care of it, help.” The man just looked amused by his demand.  
“And how much would you be willing to pay for that?” He didn’t suppress the hysteric laughter this time. _Anything._


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small bonus scene, because I love you

The mercenary replied with what I.M guessed was a grin of his own. “The car of that viper is parked over there, I made sure to get that away before I burned the place down.” Burned it down… Sure. He slowly got up, still aware of the blade across the man’s shoulders. The singer, still rather slowly, went ahead in the direction he had pointed, out of the forest and onto a rather nice-looking lawn. When he looked back, the enormous blade had been replaced by the oversized but still much smaller knife again. He just stopped questioning it. The whole situation was clearly hitting him pretty hard.

He reached the car surprisingly quickly, made to get in on the back seat but found himself stopped. “Nu-uh. You’re driving.” Make sure he didn’t try anything and also that if he did do so, the killer still had both hands free, eh? He went for the driver’s seat instead, almost absently noting his current lack of emotion. He’d deal with it later.

“What’s your name anyway?” he suddenly realized, already quite a bit down the road, before also remembering that there was a high chance he wouldn’t share his real name. “Or code name I guess… Your clients have to know you as something.”

“Momochi Zabuza.” He answered, grin still visible under the mask before his demeanor changed to something professional again. “No one at that bank is gonna recognize you, and I know they haven’t been made aware of your disappearance yet. We’re going to walk in there and you’re gonna ask to withdraw the money.” He could see in the mirror that the mercenary, Zabuza, was holding up his own wallet. So he’d have his credit card too. Naturally, I.M needed to show his face and identify himself to actually withdraw this kind of money through legal channels. How the assassin knew that no one there would recognize him or that they didn’t know of his kidnapping yet, I.M wasn’t even going to ask. This guy certainly had a way.

* * *

When they finally arrived, after a whole hour of driving, the assassin – now wearing a plain black cap to obscure his features – took the keys before getting out first. If he’d been planning to drive off, he wouldn’t have been able to do so. He just got out, the killer immediately behind him, looking like an acquaintance to outsiders but never letting I.M forget his presence. The knife was left behind in the car, not that he needed it. The man also promptly gave his wallet back, motioning for the singer to enter the building. He just did so, slightly anxious about the lack of a mask for himself, as he’d usually be wearing one to make sure no fans recognized him. Well, he _had_ said there wouldn’t be any fans here… And indeed, no one even looked at him, let alone recognized him. It was a bit disconcerting, actually. He wasn’t used to that.

They reached the counter without any incident; the metal detector didn’t go off even though the singer was certain the assassin was still carrying his needles. Were they made from ceramic or perhaps plastic? The lady at the counter also barely looked at him. He asked for a billion won’s worth of yen to be withdrawn from his account, only keeping his voice from shaking through years of training as an actor. She lifted a brow upon hearing the sum but still didn’t look up. “At the current course, that would be 93,164,390 Yen.”

“Make that a hundred.” His voice gained a vaguely strained quality as he felt Zabuza’s stare bore into the back of his head. She just professionally went through the procedures and did compare his face to the picture on his ID but didn’t look at him beyond that. It made him even more anxious. Meanwhile a worker of the bank went off, to grab the money supposedly. “Please wait a minute.” the lady commented professionally, and indeed it only took a surprisingly short amount of time for the worker to return with a suitcase. “Thank you, have a nice day.”

“You too, sir.” She bowed, and still didn’t look at him, eyes fixed to her monitor. He headed back out, suitcase in hand, sat down in the driver’s seat again. He made to hand the suitcase over but aborted the motion, met the assassin’s – Zabuza’s – eyes. His eyebrow rose before a grin spread across his face again. How he could even tell through the mask, he didn’t even know. “I accept your job.” He… had expected to feel relief at that, but his emotions remained blank. He handed the suitcase over.

Meanwhile the killer put the keys back in, afterwards pointedly reaching for the knife. “Drop me off in the suburbs, would ya? You can ask the cops to pick you up then.” He took I.M’s own mobile out of his pocket, although he made a point to show the batteries he’d taken out as well. There was no chance of it having been located, probably not since the dorm itself. He would be able to use it though. The singer started the car again, entered the entertainment’s address, not quite sure of the way from here.

* * *

Finally, at the first homes of Seoul, he stopped the car. “It was nice to meetcha.” The assassin was still grinning, had in fact not stopped doing so for even a second during the whole drive. I.M couldn’t help but think it was directed at him. Zabuza opened the door, casually throwing the phone and batteries behind him in the singer’s direction. He barely had to stretch out his arms to catch both. Meanwhile the assassin strolled way, seemed to make a point of remaining in I.M’s sight for as long as possible. He slowly put his phone back together, started turning it on, eventually typed in the shortcut for the police. Zabuza was still in sight. He lifted the phone to his ear. _“Hello, what’s your emergency?”_ The assassin stood still, turned around.

“I-it’s Im Changkyun.” The operator at the other end went quiet, and the man built up eye contact.

 _“Can you tell me your current location?”_ Zabuza was still looking at him. “I-I’m at…” The man saluted – and disappeared into thin air. He slowly dropped his phone. The officers found him 15 minutes later, unresponsive and clearly in shock.


End file.
